mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theatre Director Borroni
Name: Borroni (ボローニ) Location: House of Borroni Number of Quests: 24 (Currently) Overall Difficulty: Easy Quest 1 I am Borroni, a theatre director. My acting company, the "Borroni Opera", has decided to present "Cinderella" as our next play. However, we do not have enough material to make the costume for Cinderella. "Cinderella" got her name by being covered in cinders so we need tattered and ragged clothes to dress. Do you think you can bring me some? Borroni needs a shirt that is ash-covered, gray, and tattered. Reward: Wine Quest 2 Thank you for all your hard work, but Cinderella's costume still needs more. In the scene where Cinderella is cleaning, I would like to put a rag or a dirty washcloth on her head. Can you bring me such a rag or other head cover? One that matches the costume you gave me the other day? Borroni needs a Vagabond Bandana (gray version). Reward: Blazing Scroll Quest 3 I'm in some trouble. The girl who was going to play Cinderella has lost her voice by practicing too much. Can you find someone who has medicine to cure her throat? It's the stuff that's sweet and sticky. Hmm, I've forgotten the name of it. If I can just have that, then her beautiful voice will return. Borroni needs Honey Reward: Silver Quest 4 Now I need a rapier for a short scene in Cinderella. I want the real thing. Can you bring me a real rapier? It can be a simple one, nothing fancy. Borroni needs a Rapier. Reward: Silver Quest 5 Now I need a witch hat for the Fairy Godmother character in Cinderella. I want the hat to be green, rough, and old fashioned. If you find a hat that matches my picture, please bring it to me. Borroni needs a Bayou Hat. Reward: Scroll Quest 6 I would like to make glass slippers for Cinderella, but can I ever find a material that is clear, transparent, beautiful, and strong? I want something softer than scales, but harder than diamonds. Borroni needs a Crystal. Reward: The Four-Star Dice Quest 7 I want a cane or wand for Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. There aren't many good trees around for such a wand but I want it to have a slight curve, and have the tip to be curved into a claw. If you see a wand that fits this description, please bring it to me at once! Borroni needs a Wooden Staff with a tip curved like a claw. Reward: Healing Potion Quest 8 Thank you so much for everything. You've done be a huge favor with the costumes and props. But...well, I'm so nervous about the production of my play that I can't sleep! Can you find a sleeping drug that I can take in a single shot? Borroni needs a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Fossilizing Scroll Quest 9 Welcome! Thanks to you, Cinderella was a huge success! I am hoping to become even more famous, and expand my theater group. The Borroni theatre group will next perform "The Wizard of Oz". And, in order to create the Emerald City, we need 300 Emeralds. Can you bring them to me? ... ... Ok, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I am planning to make an Emerald City stage set with green scales, but I don't have any to use as a sample. Even one is fine. Can you find one and bring it to me? Borroni needs Green Scales. Reward: Clear Scale Quest 10 Borroni needs a Straw. Reward: Wine Quest 11 Borroni needs a Sol Feather. Reward: Thunder Crystal Quest 12 Borroni needs a Lion's Tail. Reward: Ent Base Quest 13 Borroni needs a Steel Armor. Reward: Fossilizing Scroll Quest 14 Borroni needs a Freezing Potion. Reward: Bat Cape Quest 15 Borroni needs a Cotton Shirt (red ribbon). Reward: Fireworks Quest 16 Borroni needs a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Sweet Chocolate Quest 17 Hello! Great to see you. I'm sure you've heard, the Wizard of Oz was a huge success! All of this was made possible by you, of course. You have my most sincerest thanks. Now, I'm ready to tackle my next big project: Peter Pan! I have also been thinking about another big step in my life... marriage! With who? Well, there are still several candidates that I have yet to decide on... well, anyway. Can I count on you to help me out? You can start by bringing me some appropriate head gear for the person playing Tiger Lily, it might be something that uses leather, if I'm not mistaken. Borroni needs a Feral Head Band. Reward: Gorgon Circlet Quest 18 Ooooh! Thank goodness you're here. There's been a robbery in the dressing rooms! Several things were taken, but the most important is the High Rapier that was to be used in the duel between Captain Hook and Peter Pan. Do you think there's any way you can get one for me? Borroni needs a High Rapier. Reward: Thief Charm Quest 19 Hello. You remeber how we were robbed a while back? Well, the thing is, a rather rare mask called a Nightmare Mask was stolen that day. The problem is, that was on loan to me! Could you bring me a new one, please? Borroni needs a Nightmare Mask (Black version). Reward: Dragon Amulet Quest 20 Hello. I have question for you. Do you think I should have a male or a female lay Peter Pan? I know that he is a male, but several women have been known to play the title role of the play, and it worked out fine. Why don't you think it through while defeating some Kobolds? When you've given it some thought, come back to me. Borroni needs you to kill 3 Kobolds. Reward: Fireworks Quest 21 Because of my decision to make Peter Pan a female, I'm out of actresses to play Tiger Lily! I'll have to reinvent her as a boy now, but I'll need some new clothes. No, not the headband! I need something fitting for a chief. Some kind of clothing with feathers on it too. Borroni needs Feral War Bonnet. Reward: Feral Head Band Quest 22 Hello, and welcome. I need a feathered hat for Captain Hook, but the problem is, they come in many shapes and colors. I believe in your intuitive sense to find the right fethered hat for Captain Hook! Borroni needs Down Hat (red). Reward: Stone Medicine Quest 23 Hello. We're running low on costumes for the boys of Neverland, but I think I know what we need. I hear you can make clothes out of Troll Fur, could you try making a costume out of it that would work? Borroni needs Ancient Grass Skirt. Reward: Elixir Quest 24 Thank you once again for the costumes. This is it! Peter Pan will start tomorrow, and you know what that means. Could you bring me some of the usual stuff to calm my nerves and let me sleep tonight? Borroni needs Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet Category:NPCs